


Thinking About A Family

by TheRepublic



Category: Gunslinger Girl, Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 05:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRepublic/pseuds/TheRepublic
Summary: Angel Dust talks to VaggieSequel to https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886096This is the second installment in my hazbin hotel gunslinger girl shared universe
Relationships: Angel Dust & Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 3





	Thinking About A Family

Angel Dust was currently sobbing over a picture of Sophia Durante he had gotten from the above world. 

He was already having flashbacks of what Dante had done to his other family that was now long gone. 

He gripped the photo tight while in tears. Vaggie slowly came up and went over to Angel she rubbed his shoulders as he cried. 

She did this for hoever long Angel needed as he just sobbed appreciating Vaggie's presence. 

"She's dead along with Enrica and her parents. They both had their whole lives ahead of them...." He sobbed. Vaggie just listened to him 

"Giacomo...I hate him!" He seethed. Vaggie rubbed his back. 

I know...I know it's hard for you but I want to let you know that justice was finally done. I contacted Charlie's family and they said that Giacomo was arrested....So that's...something" she said but frowned as she knew that would never fully heal any wounds 

However Angel felt a bit of satisfaction go through him knowing what happened. He got a bit loud. 

"GREAT IM GLAD THAT ASSHOLE IS IN JAIL I HOPE HE ROTS!!!" Angel shouted. Vaggie pulled him into a hug and rubbed his back. 

"I know Angel I know" Vaggie comforted as Angel sobbed

"Sophia....oh sophia" He cried remembering Jean's fiancee. Vaggie decided to ask a question

How are you so passionate about them if you died a years before them?" She asked as she tried to be respectful as possible. She was just curious

"I've read about them and seen photos of them...i even have memories or them even if I never met them...I grew fond of Enrica and am sad about her the most" He said burying his face in his hands 

"I really am sorry Angel. Someday when your reformed you'll get to meet Enrica in heaven." She said lovingly. Angel went wide eyed and cried even louder. 

"I can't wait for...that fucking day...I just want to hug them..." He said sobbing heavily. Vaggie hugged him lovingly. 

After the talk he had with Vaggie Angel got serious about his redemption. If he couldnt have lived with Croce's on earth then maybe he could live with them in heaven. Vaggie and Charlie helped him and cheered him on they were both happy that he was trying now. They bother wanted him to be reunited with the Croce's 

He didnt forget molly though and explained to both Charlie and Vaggie to reform Molly Dust so that she could join him and the Croce's. They agreed. 

The next day Angel was looking at himself in the mirror. And nodded. 

"I will improve this time. Nothing will stop me from being united with the Croce's and with Molly." He said nodding determined.


End file.
